


The Enchantment (Translation)

by redangeleve



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Sex, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: A spell connects the Elvenking and the Greenwood Forest. Every spring through his vitality the forest grows and flourises again, but not only the plants and the animals are influenced by the spell, but also Thranduil himself, because he could not only conceive children but also receive them.





	The Enchantment (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Enchantment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068019) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve). 



> I was asked if there is no chance to read my storys in english, so I tried my best to translate one of them. Please be kind, my school days are long gone and I`m really afraid I`ve messed this up.

The Enchantement

 

The forest pulsed with life, stronger than Thorin had ever seen it. The branches of the trees were curving, because they were so heavy with fruits, the meadows were strewn with a sea of flowers, and the animals were numerous than ever. If he had once been told, that it was all connected to a single man, he would not have thought it possible, but fate had taught him a better one.

Of course elven magic was in the game, how could it be otherwise, which connected the forest in a special way with Thranduil. Every spring through his vitality the forest grew and flourised again and as long as the Elvenking would be here, it would always remain so, only his death would transfer the charm of the transformation to Legolas, as happened between Thranduil and Oropher. But not only the plants and the animals were influenced by the spell, but also Thranduil himself, because he could not only conceive children but also receive them. Yet, only once a thousand years ago, had he made use of this gift, fully aware of the responsibility he was carrying.

So Thorin would have understood if Thranduil had not fulfilled his desire for a child, but to his astonishment, Thranduil had not disliked it when he put his longing in words. „I love to cherish and nurture the animals and the trees of my forest, but to feel a child grow inside of me is something special, something sacred. If I ever want to experience this again, then with you.“

And so they laid together, again and again, until the Elvenking became pregnant. They didn`t need a healer to know that it had happened when they had gone out on the balcony the next morning after the act of love. Even for Thorin`s eyes the difference, which had happened with the forest overnight, was visible. Thorin got used to the fact that the vines, which grew on the balcony, were dotted with flowers, when the Elvenking had an orgasm, but this morning it was different. As far as the eye could see, the forest was greener, denser, fuller, more alive than ever. Swarms of birds seemed to tiril, butterflies danced in the air and the clouds, which in the evening were still threatening and gray over the forest, were now white as cotton balls. But there was also a considerable change with Thranduil, too. If he had been a good-looking eldar before, he seemed now almost ethically beautiful. His body seemed to shine from the inside, and he radiated a happiness that could not be grasped with words.

„Great Mahal“, Thorin stated with awe, but Thranduil had only smiled savagely.

The next few month the Greenwood forest experienced a time of abundance. An eternal spring had entered Lasgalen and made fruit and vegetables grow abundantly in the gardens and the number of animals grew so much that it could hardly be counted. The elvish inhabitants were captured by a lasting harmony. No quarrel was heard, no loud word came over their lips, instead the air was filled with songs and laughter, and one feast was celebrated after another as if there was no tomorrow. The Elvenking himself could hardly be recognized, had he often been moody and effervescent before, was he now balanced and perfectly calm. It was like a bubble of happiness and the world beyond the borders seemed no longer to exist.

Even Thorin could not escape this bliss, how would he if he was looking at his blossoming partner? The more time went by, the stronger Thranduil looked like one of the ripe fruits of his garden, rounder and softer in places where tendons and muscles had dominated his body. Thorin could hardly leave his hands of him, the sight of his rounded belly brought his juices into agitation, so that he bedded him at every opportunity, and Thranduil enjoyed it to the fullest. Even their child seemed to like it when his parents united, otherwise it was very restless, but after the act of love it was always quieter and more balanced than before.

Thorin looked up at the moon, almost as full and round as his beloved, listening to the sound of the forest. Not much longer and the nights would be less quiet. The healer had let them know that the child could be born every day.

„What are you wondering about on such a beautiful night?“ Despite his rounded body Thranduil had managed to walk so quietly beside Thorin, that he had not heard him come. The Elvenking had just taken a bath, so that a cloud of well-nourishing oils surrounded him. He was barefoot, holding a glass of red wine in his hand, which he now put on the railing after drinking a sip. As the air was warm as always in the last few month, the Eldar wore only a cloak over his naked body, which he had closed with a belt, and Thorin was only in his undergarments.

„It`s nothing, Meleth e-guilen“, Thorin replied, taking his lovers hand and placing a kiss on the inner surface. „I have only thought of the arrival of our child.“

„Believe me, Muin nín, your offspring is as eager to meet you as you are“, Thranduil smiled, leading Thorin`s hand to the curve of his belly. The baby`s movements were so strong that Thorin could feel them through the fabric of the cloak which made him smile, too. „Ion nín“, he whispered softly, opening the belt and pushing the cloak aside, revealing the naked skin beneath. Delighted his hands embraced the mighty ball, then he lowered his bearded face and kissed the spot where he felt the child`s foot.

„Not long“, Thorin promissed roughly as he pulled away from his partners belly and held out to him instead. Thranduil approached him halfway, and covered the lips of the dwarf with his own. „Not much longer“, he confirmed the words of his beloved. He led him back from the balcony to the bedroom, which was so brightly illuminated by the moon that no latern was needed to see each other. When he reached the bed, Thranduil let the cloak slide from his shoulders and lay down as gracefully as possible in his condition. A look from his ice-gray eyes told Thorin all he needed to know. Without hesitation the dwarf slipped out of his underwear and climbed on the bed, very close to his partner.

„Le bainon, Meleth nín. The pregnancy flatters you“, Thorin murmured as he leaned over the elf and once again let his fingers wander over his swollen middle. „So plump and full that I would like to plant another seed in you when our child is only there.“ A shudder ran over the elf´s body, caused by the words, or that Thorin was now lasciviously licking his lover`s auricle, paid particular attention to the sensitive tip. Excited Thranduil`s hands glided over Thorin`s shoulders and buried themselfves in the mop of hair as the dwarf kissed a path from Thranduil`s neckline to his clavicle. His fingers stroked the elf`s chest, which had slightly developed since the mammary glands had started their work, and at that moment a white drop appeared on his nipple, which ran warmly over Thorin`s fingers.

„Milk and honey“, Thorin whispered ecstatically as he held his hand to his mouth and licked the milk of his fingers. Thranduil`s eyes went wide at this side, his pelvis jerking impatiently, then he took Thorin`s hand again into his and led him down over his belly to his sex. Hard as a rock Thranduil`s manhood stood upright against his middle, and the cleft, which was hidden behind his testicles, was already moist and swollen and testified that the Elvenking could scarcely wait to be conquered by his dwarf. Thorin`s sex twitched in joyous excitement as he plundered Thranduil`s mouth, then the dwarf turned his lover on the side and lay behind him. Though Thorin preferred to look in the eyes of his beloved during their union, this position was most convenient for the two men due to Thranduil`s condition. Affectionately Thorin spreaded bufferfly-like kisses on the elf`s back, then slid deeper. Thranduil relieved him the access by lifting his leg, but his private parts were so damp that Thorin`s penis could easily penetrate him. 

„Maer, fangon nín.“ The Elvenking gasped as the dwarf was completely buried inside him. Thorin`s hand reached around him, stroked his swollen belly, where the child lay quite calmly, finally finding his sex. Gently the dwarf moved his pelvis, withdrew almost completly from Thranduil`s body, only to sink into it immediately afterwards, pushing the elf`s shaft into his own hand. Formerly, before his beloved was pregnant, he had not been this careful, but even if Thranduil was of a robust nature, Thorin was worried of hurting him or the child when he was too impetuous, so he took it now slow with his bumps but no less intense when he started his rhythm.

Thranduil gasped at each of his movements. He had closed his eyes, one arm under his head, the other hand encircling Thorin`s huge fingers that massaged his cock. He could already feel his climax, which grew like distant thunder in his lower body, but it was not yet so far. Thorin`s beard tickeled his back, as his tongue painted bizarre patterns on the skin as he repeatedly pushed into his damp cave. For a moment Thorin`s fingers left the elf``s shaft, but stroked the litte bundle of nerves at the entrance of his vagina and that was the point Thranduil carried over the cliff. His hand grabed his penis, from which white drops of sperm were leaking, while the walls of his vagina contracted simultaneously. The double orgasm was a sweet torment that hit Thranduil every time with the power of a natural force. Breathlessly his mouth gasped as his heart pounded as if it was about to jump out of his chest, every hair on his body stood up, his whole organism vibrationg with energy. The power of his climax brought Thorin to perfection, who poured himself with a deep groan into the body of his partner. 

For a long moment the two men simply lay there and felt the aftermath of their orgasm. Thorin had laid his forehead against the elf`s back. His hand rested on the curve of Thranduil`s belly whose fingers were covering his. It was a moment of absolute unity, quiet and intimate at the same time, but then Thorin noticed that he began to slip out of Thranduil, so he pulled back. Exhausted he dropped himself on the sheet and the Elvenking did the same. Neither of the two men said a word, as they lay side by side, their fingers entangled, then Thorin turned his head to one side and looked at Thranduil with a look that touched the elf`s heart.

„Le melithon anuir“, the dwarf said softly, before placing a kiss on the upper arm of the elf. „Guren min gaim lín“, Thranduil, answered, turning to Thorin, hiding his head against the dwarf`s shoulder. It was not long until Thorin`s breathing slowed, and a litte later, his steady breath showed that he had fallen asleep.

Thranduil on the other hand, felt pleasantly dull, but he did not want to sleep. From the corner of his eye he could see the flowering tendrils of the plant growing through the door into the interior of the room, and a swarm of fireflies danced at the ceiling, slouched by the energy that the love act of the two men had released. He listened intently to himself, felt with his senses for the baby in his belly. As always, the child was peaceful and quiet, but Thranduil was certain that it was different from the earlier. Still, it was no more than the slight echo of pain, but he was sure that it would grow stronger in the next hours. A transfigured smile flitted across the elf`s face. Today their child would be born, of that he had taken care, but until then there was still plenty of time to let Thorin sleep a little. Affectionately Thranduil brought the dwarf`s hand to his lips and kissed it, but Thorin did not even flinch. Then Thranduil closed his eyes and gathered his strength for the exhausting hours that lay before him

 

The End

 

Translation of the elven phrases from :

 

tara.istad.org

 

Meleth e-guilen – Love of my life

Ion nín – My son

Muin nín – My beloved

Le bainon, Meleth nín – You are so beautiful, my beloved

Maer, fangon nín – Yes, my dwarf

Le melithon anuir – I will always love you

Guren min gaim lín – My heart is in your hands


End file.
